creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Subject 1-C
I am Leroy Dimitri, a Russian man who volunteered in the Increased Strength Soldier program, ISP for short. They came into the base asking for volunteers. I was the first. Many other participants were forced here against their own will. They were pathetic. Cowering in the corner of the ship as if Death was sitting there itself. It was, in a way. Some died. They were unable to cope with the process. I could, and did. After landing on island somewhere at sea, they strapped us to an operating table and began asking us questions. I was not afraid of what they would do, in fact, I was impatient for it to start. After the questioning was over, they handed the operation to surgeons. They were preparing for the oncoming surgery. Scalpels, forceps, the works. I embraced the knife as it slid into me. The cold stainless steel like an offering to be rid of my weakness, leaving only power and strength behind. It lasted for several months. Endless surgery, but each time I awoke in a recovery room, I noticed one more part of me stronger. After the first week, my left arm grew big enough to wrap around a throat, and then some. After several more weeks, my other arm and legs became huge, as if muscle were stuffed in there. The skin was looking like it was about ready to rip. After two months, all my appendages were increased in size, my chest included. One last surgery. The doctors said it would hurt. I feared no pain. I only hungered for power. The doctors weren't lying. It hurt like hell. But now, now I feel much, much more powerful. I feel as if I could tear right through these chains holding me down. I didn't need to though. I felt myself being lifted up to a sitting position on the bed. I tried to look around but found that my eyes were bandaged. Right as I was about to tear off this pathetic attempt to keep me from seeing myself, the doctors took it off. At first, the light was immense. I had to shield myself from the light as if it would grab me right there. The light faded. My head pounded, but it was good. I knew it was just my brain letting off the weakness that plagued me since I was born. My eyes adjusted to the light, and it was then I realized that there was no light in the room. But then how could I see clearly? "It's wondrous, is it not? The fact that we have the technology to help men, like you, become the gods you were meant to be. So tell me, how do you feel?" said a figure that was next to my bed. "It feels good." My voice boomed. The sound seemed like it came from every particle in the room. My voice could have very well taken down this entire building. It was good though, knowing that I no longer had to squint my eyes to see in the dark. I saw everything. The dust in the air, the slightest amount of light being radiated into my room. I could even see the sweat pores on the man next to my bed. "That's what I thought." He continued. "Soon you will be able to test out your new body. I will send for a doctor to do an examination. After that we shall see whether you can handle the power." I figured he wanted me to rest. But how could I? My body was more powerful than this whole world. I felt as if I could tear everything to pieces. I wasn't far off. I took a look at my body, not knowing what to expect, but what I saw filled me with pride. My body was now dark as night, about 3 meters tall. My muscles were enormous. I could have very well ripped a tree from the ground with my hands. My hands, if I could call them that, were as sharp as the scalpels that cut into me 2 months back. Each finger was long, too long, and were huge blades. My skin was as tough as kevlar. Then the doctor came. His face full of fear when he saw me. He approached carefully, which was probably the smart thing to do. I looked at him and I didn't even notice the growl emanating from my throat. "What do you want?" I asked. I could feel my adrenaline pumping. He didn't deserve to live. He was pathetic. He was a parasite to the human race. "I... I'm here to d.. do the examination." His voice weak and waning. "I just n..n.. need you to answer some questions and.. and we'll be done, okay?" He said that more to himself than me. I couldn't let him live. I had to kill him. So I did. My spear-like hand went through his gut and I pulled out my hand. It was covered in blood but my new skin took care of that. It secreted something and the blood dissolved with a hiss. The substance then disappeared into my hand. When I got up my head almost hit the ceiling. Fustrated with this tiny room I wandered out of it into a corridor where two doctors saw me and ran towards a button which they pressed. The whole building lit up with red light and a siren sounded. I bounded across to the other end of this 50 meter long corridor with amazing speed. The doctors tried to run but they didn't stand a chance. Not against the god I had become. I killed both of them. I was too busy laughing at the weakness of my prey that I didn't notice several people charging at me. Each one the same. 3 meters tall, night black skin, and blades for hands. They were monsters. But there was something in their eye. Something so small, so indescript, that it was hardly noticeable. It was fear. They feared me. I recognized them as the cowards that joined me on my trip here even though they were hardly recognizable with all the modifications that had been done. I could only imagine that this is what I looked like as well. I charged at them. I had much more power than these half-breeds. I killed all of them. Their blood had gotten all over me. My body didn't react the same way this time, however, it sucked up the fluid as a plant would going days without water. I felt much more powerful after. I had killed them, and they were now me. I had all their memories. I had all their power. I became them. Many more of these monsters piled into the bloody corridor. After I killed them, I climbed over the wall of dead bodies and went into a giant lobby. The receptionists had hid but not very well. My eyes saw to that (no pun intended). I had killed them. There was so much blood, so much gore. I laughed. These cowards couldn't kill me. I was their master. I was God. After laughing and clearing out the fort I was at, I ran into the cold forest. My body adapted. I grew hair at first, then I turned snow white. Sometimes people see me wander the forest. But then they are never seen again. I have the power of a God. I chose who lived and died. I think the year is 1787. I've seen many wars and often times determined the outcome. I would decimate entire armies. I would annihilate entire cities. I lived for several centuries since the operation had taken place, until I finally succumbed to myself. I had to kill myself. My body then was 5 meters tall. I towered above all trees. I smashed all opponents. But I was killed by me. I was overwhelmed with power. My body had declared me to be unfit to live. It declared me to die. I took my spear hand and shoved it in my head. Black blood spilled out and my vision went hazy. Black blood left a trail where ever I went. The process of killing myself took 3 weeks. My brain had the will power to live, even though it condemned itself to death. I wandered around with a huge hole in my head and then I collapsed. I finally died. My body didn't take it too well and I simply blew up. How do I know this? I live in every animal. Including you. I am the tingling of excitement you feel when you feel powerful. My blood is in yours. Yours in mine. We share the same body. Sometimes you lash out in rage, no? I am that too. We are the same. Category:Monsters Category:Science Category:Military